


【星心短车】热（abo无腺体）

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Kudos: 2





	【星心短车】热（abo无腺体）

【星心短车】热（abo无腺体）  
————分割线————  
“心华~我好热……唔~”卧室的电脑椅上心华环着星尘的腰肢，埋首在她敞开的衣襟内舔吮着胸前的挺立。  
“心…啊~别咬……”星尘不自觉扭动身体的动作惹来了心华的不满，雪白的乳肉上显出了浅浅的齿痕。  
“星星为什么发情期不请假。”心华强大的自控力让她在充斥着浓郁花茶香的房间内都能控制着信息素一点不外露，抬头看着双臂环在自己肩上忍受着发情期热潮的星尘，语气冷淡得像是面对着陌生人。  
“我……我不是没事嘛……”星尘感受不到一点来自Alpha的安慰，发烫的身体和下腹酥麻的空虚感惹得她眼眶一热只觉得委屈。  
“你是不是觉得被标记了就不会有意外了？”心华的语气因为气愤有了一瞬间的起伏，颈后的腺体悄声苏醒，刻入星尘血脉的油墨香终于从心华身上散发出来。  
“唔嗯~好难受……心华~”Alpha的信息素让星尘好受了许多，寻着气味伏在了心华肩头，上瘾般地喘息着，只是心中的满足更衬的下身黏腻空虚。  
“发情期你再乱跑一个试试。”心华知道这时候跟星尘说大道理她也听不进去了，最后威胁了一句转头咬上了星尘的耳垂，不再扶着身上人，任由她软了身子跪坐在自己腿上，双手满满地握住了星尘胸前的柔软，挺立的红缨随着揉捏的动作抵在掌心处摩擦。  
“嗯~好热……想要…心华~”星尘含含糊糊地已经说不清话了，腿间黏腻的爱液沾满的腿根，柔软的花唇主动张开把流着水渴求着Alpha进入的小穴暴露出来，被情欲操控的身体抛开了羞耻心，纤细的腰肢扭动着让穴口在心华的腿面上摩擦，若有若无的刺激反而让小腹的酥麻感升级，出口的呼喊像被糖黏住了一样。  
冷淡的油墨香一转攻势压着从刚才就肆意引诱自己的花茶香一直到了星尘的身体中，被Alpha信息素侵入的人一下子僵住了动作，本能的臣服让星尘不敢发出声音，身体微微抖动着连呼吸都变得急促。  
“啊~好涨~”直接略过润滑步骤的心华摸上了星尘湿得一塌糊涂的下身，没有任何难度就在收缩着媚肉的小穴中塞进了两根手指，身上人被突然的满足感刺激得绷直了腰背，食髓知味的身体不满足于指尖的勾弄，试探性地沉下腰吞吃进一节手指，见Alpha没有生气后放下心来开始挺动腰腹让手指在体内抽送。  
“唔~心华……呜~”心华突然像是找不到节奏一样，星尘抬腰让手指抽离的时候她反而追了上去，星尘向前挺腰想让手指撞进深处的时候她却跟着后退，一前一后心华的手指在小穴中几乎没挪过位置，即使脑子里只有欲望，星尘也知道心华是故意的，布满水汽的金色眸子可怜巴巴地看着眼前人，小小的呜咽声满是委屈。  
“是你自己乱动的。”心华却是带着笑无辜地对上星尘的眸子不负责任地把责任推给了她，见身上人真的快要哭出来了，赶紧直起腰吻上了星尘的双唇，一手顺着腰背的曲线来回轻抚，一手在温暖的小穴中抽送，指尖顶撞着深处的敏感，微曲的手指撑满了甬道。  
“唔嗯~就……哈啊~就知道…欺负我……哼嗯~”星尘终于得到了自己想要的东西，心满意足地在心华耳边喘着气，丝毫不压抑喉中的呻吟，任由身体迎合手指的抽送，下腹的酥麻感终于在心华的抚慰下转变为层层快感，被摩擦得泛出血色的媚肉吞吐着双指，轻微的刺痛感让星尘在保留一丝意识的同时跌入快感的深渊。  
“唔~心华……要去了…唔啊~”沉溺在情事中的星尘并没有注意到心华打开了电脑椅转轮的卡锁，直到椅背撞到床沿，惯性作用下星尘的身子一下子前倾贴上了心华的同时本就停留在深处的双指突然碾过了敏感点，强电流一样的快感击溃了最后的防线，爱液从小穴中涌出打湿了心华的衣服，得到满足的身体微微颤抖着。  
“唔！？心华……啊~太快……嗯啊~”还沉浸在余韵中的星尘突然被带有强烈欲望的信息素席卷了全身，血液中属于Alpha的标记发挥作用，强行唤醒了下一次的发情热潮，陷入柔软床铺的星尘看着俯身压制自己的心华，眸子还没来得及聚焦，身下又快又重的抽插就撞散了她的意识。  
“唔呜~心华……心华…唔嗯~好快……才刚高潮……啊~”过于敏感的身体反馈来的巨大快感让星尘一时间分不清自己是爽还是难受，只觉得浑身都在发麻，浪潮一样的满足感从小穴深处传向全身。  
“嗯？刚才不是星星说想要的吗？”心华像是没听到星尘喘息中的呜咽，手上动作虽然放慢确实变本加厉地扣弄深处和内壁上的敏感。  
“那是……哈啊~那是之前……唔嗯~现在…啊~太重了……心华~”星尘很佩服这时候还能试图反驳心华的自己，只是对方很显然不想听，敏感处被翻来覆去地折腾，星尘只觉得整个人处于浪潮之中，随着心华的抽送起伏，双腿和腰都酸软得抬不起来，唯一能做的是呻吟和软着声音喊她的名字。  
“心华！？唔嗯~别……别用这…哈啊~”精神恍惚的星尘突然被握着侧腰转了半圈，跪伏的姿势过于羞耻，星尘竟然一瞬间摆脱了欲望，只是所有的挣扎反抗都被顺着脊椎往上，最后停留在腺体上的双唇和穴内并未停止的抽插驳回。  
“唔~太深了……顶到…啊~顶到深处了……”发软的身子快要被重力拉向床铺，环上腰的手臂却用力把自己提了起来，被迫跪趴着接受Alpha的进攻，从刚才就包裹了全身的信息素在心华的唇触到自己颈后的腺体后变得越发兴奋，唇齿的舔弄轻咬让Omega身体的颤抖越发明显。  
“啊~心华……心华……呜~”快感堆积到了负荷值，伴随着后颈腺体被心华咬开，刻入血脉的味道又一次充斥全身的时候，快感从下身宣泄而出，爱液沾湿了一片被单。  
“怎么哭鼻子了？”因为潮吹而神情恍惚的星尘直到心华软软的声音传入耳朵才获得了一丝清明，后知后觉发现自己脸上的泪痕，羞耻感一瞬间爆炸，手忙脚乱地去挡心华的眼睛不希望自己狼狈的模样被她看到。  
“发情期还没过就开始对我动手了？”心华反而抓住了星尘的手腕凑到唇边轻吻，粉色的眸子里带着笑。  
“欺负人！”恢复了一点力气的星尘大声嚷嚷了一句，只是浓重的鼻音让这句话听起来要多可怜有多可怜。  
“刚才的星星不是这么说的，要听录音吗？”心华作势去拿床头的手机。  
“呜~”其实根本没有。心华看着可怜巴巴拉住自己衣袖的星尘觉得她好可爱，顺着她的力收回了手。  
“我去倒杯水，星星你休息一会。”心华把人裹进了被子，在星尘唇上流连了一番后转身去客厅。  
“明明没有录音！”


End file.
